The Ice Avenger
by Arrowery
Summary: The last thing Jack ever expected was to go straight through the windshield of a falling jet, or for the super soldier inside to see him. He also didn't expect to accidentally freeze them both and lay unconscious in the ice for seventy years, or to be offered the chance to be trained by SHIELD when he awoke.
1. Chapter 1

_"Though its importance was only subliminally obvious, Luna had the utmost of impact upon the modern world and its heroes. Though this may be thoroughly denied by even the most open-minded vigilantes, it is nothing but the utmost and undeniable truth."_

Jack Frost, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Excerpt from " _Prowess, Frost and Moonlight_ ".

* * *

 _Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I... saw the moon. It was so big… and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore._

 _Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. I remember looking around, confused and looking to the moon for guidance. The only thing it gave was a dimming in its bright sheen._

 _More confused than ever, I stepped carefully across the ice. I looked up to see the frozen trees, covered in glistening snow. They the seemed to be leaning in, and the world around me seemed to be holding its breath._

 _A light pain in my toe startled me out of my trance. Looking down, I found the offending object. A simple wooden staff, with a hooked end. I gingerly nudged it with my toe, and small patterns spread across its length._

 _Intrigued, I picked it up, and I felt the raw energy run through my fingers. The staff must've felt the same way, because it lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing an eerie, calming blue. Odd._

 _Studying the strange stick, a burst of energy light up the staff once more. I fumbled with it, and the energy that had been running through my fingers was channelled through the staff and spread over the ice around me. Frost._

 _It's was unique and perfectly patterned, yet random all at the same time. I was now more confused than ever! What was this stick? And what was this strange connection I felt with it? Curiously, I touched the curved end of the strange staff to a nearby cluster of trees. The same thing happened! The frost wasn't so rushed and excited. It was slow and beautiful. Fern-like curls erupted from where the staff came in contact with the tree. Looking down, I noticed that these were the same patterns as the ones on my staff._

 _I touched another tree, I did it again and again! It felt so good! Me! I was creating these beautiful patterns. A giddy sense of childlike euphoria over came me and I ran freely across the frozen pond, the staff trailing behind me, leaving the frost patterns all over the rippling water._

 _I twirled and jumped, slipped and slid all over the pond, spreading the frost. My frost! It was amazing! The world around me seemed to sigh._

 _It... it was one of the only times I can remember being truly happy..._

* * *

Perched on the crumbling edge of the thatched cottage, Jack Frost gazed upwards towards the only thing that had ever spoken to him. His name? Jack Frost. How does he know? The Moon told him so. But that was all it ever told him, as it now gazed silently above, leaving him to his mournful thoughts.

Just as he did on his plentiful lonely nights, Jack tried to remember something about his past. Anything. He sat on the roof, cold tears threatening to spill down his frozen face as he racked his brain for answers.

Jack found it both strange and desperately confusing that he could remember some things, like what a town looked like, how to make a fire, or the feeling of going to sleep after a long day's work.

However, he did not know how he knew those things, or where the memories were that should accompany them. But the burning question that ached both in his mind and in his heart was, " _Why can't anyone see me?_ ". Jack sighed a half sob and resumed his nightly observation of what a real life could look like for him if he wasn't cursed with frostbite in his fingers.

The village he had landed in for the night was smaller than most, with only a dozen smaller cottages crowded in the centre of a large forest clearing. A light dusting of snow covered the entirety of the area, the moon's light making the white powder sparkle and gleam.

A large fire raged in the centre of modest huts, warming the tired adults and providing joy and light for the playful children that shrieked and giggled when the fire popped or spat.

Jack felt a pang in his heart, like an icicle hitting the frozen floor of a cave and shattering. He knew what it felt like to thaw out by a fire, but no matter how much he searched his thoughts, he simply couldn't remember.

Jack curled up into a frozen ball on the roof, not at all fazed of the fact the he was laying almost vertical. He sighed once more and closed his eyes, wishing that his desire to remember wasn't so prominent. It wasn't very comfortable, but Jack managed to use his staff for balance and shut his eyes to doze for a short while.

In the early light of the morning, Jack's eyes snapped open and was on his feet instantly as a loud yell echoed through the town.

A huge, burly man stood next to the ashes of a cold fire, dressed in warm winter attire. He yelled once more in a language that Jack could not bother to decipher as the villagers slowly began to emerge from their humble homes and begin the day's work.

Jack calmed his racing heart, happy that the man's yell was only to wake everyone up, yet he also quelled his disappointment.

As a thought had sprung unbidden in his mind that maybe, _maybe_ , the man was raising a cry of alarm after seeing a white haired boy sleeping on a roof. As people began to sweep away the snow from the doorsteps, the frost spirit took it as his cue to leave.

Jumping into their air, he let the playful tug of the wind whisk him away.

* * *

Jack didn't know where he was. Somewhere cold. He was lounging across that back of someone's horse, as the beast trudged the freshly fallen snow that he had recently created. Three warmly dressed men each on horseback, includong Jack's horse's rider grumbled about their troublesome journey through the sea of white, causing a mischievous smile to tug on the corners of the frost spirit's mouth.

"Really!" Jack thought, "these guys walk through my newly created, _untouched_ snow and mess it all up and they're the ones complaining!" With that thought, Jack waved his staff, causing a light downfall of snow to descended upon the group of men.

Jack felt the horse he was lying on skitter nervously as it's rider shouted with rage, turing his head upwards and shouting obscenities at the sky. Jack's smirk turned into a frosty grin.

One of the men behind him turned and stared wide-eyed in his direction and Jack gasped. Had.. had he seen him? Ah, nope. He was gaping at one of the particularly nasty things the guy up front had said. He was still ranting about his seemingly strong hatred of snow.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Geez lighten up' he muttered. Floating down to scoop up some of the freshly fallen powdery substance, Jack took aim at the man's face and blew it at him. The man stopped his grumbling, his face falling slack.

Jack's eyes widened as he began to panic, thinking that he had hurt the man somehow. But instead of slumping over and falling off of his horse (like Jack had started to begin to expect) the man began to giggle madly.

His giggling turned into roaring laughter as he halted the group and jumped off of his steed. He began throwing snow at the others! Jack was completely shocked. What had he done to this man?

Jack needed to try this again. Leaning on his trusted staff, once more he scooped up a larger handful snow, one in both hands and blew them towards the giggling man's companions.

After a brief stunned moment, they both joined their leader to frolic in the snow. Jack began laughing himself! He was overjoyed at the discovery of a new power! Finding out about a new power meant discovering more about himself, and he hoped one day to discover his memories. With a wistful sigh, the boy took to the sky, leaving three grown men to play in the snow.

* * *

Jack guessed he was loitering somewhere in the arctic. He was planning on extending the ice flats more into the sea, when a screeching noise sounded in the distance. 'Oh geez.' Jack groaned.

His experience with jets has never been memorable. Though they were only new to the sky and apparently rare, but Jack sure seemed to encounter them a lot. He remembered his first experience with one of the brutish machines.

Jack was trying to freeze a cloud in a particularly humid country, when a rumbling roar began in the distance. The curiosity embedded in his frost-spirit nature sent him flying on winds towards the noise.

Not even a second later, the ungodly machine had hit him head on, causing Jack to tumble across the top of it before falling through the sky. Luckily enough, Jack had caught himself before he smacked into the ground, and since then he has avoided them like the plague.

Calling for the assistance of the winds, Jack began to drift away, when he noticed that the thing was heading straight for him. He called desperately this time, but the winds did not seem to want to come. Jack began to fully panic as the flaming piece of steel barrelled straight towards him.

His mind briefly wondered why the jet was on fire, but it was forgotten as he continued to try and call for the winds. They did not come, however a portion on the clouds parted to reveal the moon, watching the scene unfold.

Jack ignored it and desperately continued to try and move away from what could surely kill him. However, for the first time in his life the wind did not answer his calls.

The speeding jet collided with the winter spirit, causing him to fly through the cracked windscreen. Jack collided with steel as he sat dazed inside the interior of the jet.

The wind still screaming around him, Jack managed to turn his head to notice the other person that was aboard. He was dressed strangely in a blue and white suit, a fashion unlike Jack had ever seen before. The crackling of a radio could still be heard over the cacophony of noise. "Steve, STEVE!"

The pilot, which Jack guessed was named 'Steve' could only stare dumbfounded, at the alien being that has just crashed through his windshield, and was unable to answer to his name being called. Wait.. that man could see him? He could see HIM!

A large groan of twisting steel interrupted Jack's glee, and he set his mind on escape. However, it was too late as screaming and cracking filled Jack's ears shortly before the cold water hit his body as the jet crashed into the ice.

Tons of projected metal slammed into the ice, crunching in front of Jack and twisting behind him. There were flashes of white and blue, as water and ice swirled around them. Jack could feel Steve thrashing around beside him, but he was helpless to do anything against the terror that had frozen his body stiff.

He clutched his staff like a lifeline, as he couldn't bear to let it go. It was dark, and it was cold, and he was scared. But this time, Jack didn't see the moon. Panicking and without realising it, he released a burst of energy, freezing the water around him.

Everything was still; there was no thrashing, or splashing anymore. Jack couldn't move. He saw Steve though. The soldier was directly in his line of vision. _Oh god, oh god_ ….. what had he _done_.

There was no escape, Jack could freeze water, not melt ice. Dread swept over him as he realised he was trapped. Tears that could not fall sprung when he realised he had killed the only person that had ever seen him.

Oh god, what had he _done_? Jack's eyes drooped. When was the last time he had slept? It felt like years ago. The ice was soothing and everything was still. So Jack slept, the world around him went black, and his consciousness slipped away...

* * *

Hi all! This a a rewrite of a story that I had written nearly 3 years ago, however my passion for it petered out and I ended up loosing the passwords etc for the account. Plus, looking back at the old story, it's almost impossible to read due to the terrible grammar, so here it is again, revamped and better than ever! Enjoy and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_"It was observed through the ages that as the new and pure arrised, the tainted and evil would soon follow to consume all meaning or hope and burn it to the ground. And it occured to me that heroes dont always rise from the ashes and flames, sometimes they rise from the ice. The greatest heroes of my time certainly did."_

Nicholas Joseph Fury, Final Mission Report.

* * *

It was so dark, and he was still so _tired_. Although the world around him was still, Jack was shaken out of his perpetual slumber by the heavy rumbling above him, only seconds before a deafening _CRACK_ split through the fog that shrouded his mind.

The ice encasing his frozen body loosened, and Jack felt his fingers twitch, the magic that had lain dormant inside him for so achingly long was beginning to stir. He felt it, like a conscious force beginning to thrum through his blood.

He felt it like one would feel the wind rushing through their hair as they fell from a height. It awakened his body, stirred his soul once more and just as his magic had awoken, Jack himself tore his eyes open.

Another thunderous crack tore through Jack's pounding head. His icy restraints loosed, his magic coiled beneath him, lifting his body off of the ground. Razor sharp shards of ice rained from his clothes and hair, falling to the ground in a symphony of musical _tinks_.

Ice flurries swirled around the incarnation of winter as he rose from his icy prison, his crystal blue eyes focusing on the flashing object before him. Then, they focused on the dark skinned man holding the flashing object standing before him.

Over his eyes lay an eyepatch, however his good eye bulged in surprise as the little machine pointed in Jack's direction began to beep and whir frantically.

Looking up from the device, the man peered in Jack's direction. Jack jolted and floated a foot or two back. The man grumbled and went back to staring at annoying device. Jack frowned.

" _Yep,"_ he thought, _"same old."_

It then occurred to Jack that he had no idea in the Arctic's frozen flurries where the hell he was. There was ice everywhere, coating the thick steel walls of the... building he was in?

" _No, that's not it."_ Jack thought, tapping his finger one his chin, frowning as delicate frost patterns stemming from his fingertips began to spread across his chin. He frowned deeper and distractedly brushed them away.

It was in that moment his memories flooded back. Jack's hand dropped to his side, as his balance in the air become increasingly unsteady. _The ship, the crash, the ice and… STEVE!_

The looming sense of dread began to fill him as his head turned frantically. He was still inside the ship! Where was Steve! It occurred to Jack that his crash companion was most likely de-

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp yell of surprise. The eyepatch man stared right at Jack, not through him this time. The man began to yell louder, barking orders to people far away. The sounds of footsteps began to echo through the walls of the frozen wreck.

Although this man could actually _see_ him, Jack decided that he didn't sound very friendly, and that it was time to haul his frostbitten ass out of there. But his mind was still foggy, his magic, although it thrummed through his veins, was still sluggish and unused.

In his panic, Jack did the only thing he knew how to when he was in sticky situations, he flew up. Instead of the soft chill of the clouds that he was expecting, Jack experienced hard metal above him. His head making contact with the unforgiving steel, Jack, still clutching his staff, dropped to the ground. Darkness clouded over his vision, and he did not get back up.

Nick Fury stood over the sleeping boy with a scowl etched into his face. The kid and the Captain had been transported onto the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier a little over a week ago now, and had remained sleeping soundly.

A hectically-organised mass of wired and machinery fed through the tube containing the boy, attaching to various parts of his body for an intricate view of his vitals. The machines showed the kid's temperature was just a little over 30 degrees farenheight, which wasn't possible by human standards, but Fury had seen stranger things in his life.

Even though Fury had seen this kid, this white-haired floating kid, appear out of thin air in front of him, perhaps the strangest thing that had happened was when he assigned S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top phenomenon specialist scientists to examine and study the boy, they promptly reported that he wasn't there.

Assuming that the kid had escaped, Fury had abandoned everything and stormed into the examination room, only to see a sleeping boy tucked safely away in his containment capsule. Fury was, well, was furious, thinking that the incompetent agents were pulling his leg.

After a few minutes of shouting and threatening to toss them over the side of the Hellicarrier, Fury had realised that they actually _couldn't see the kid._

He then had to waste twenty minutes of his time and breath convincing S.H.I.E.L.D's top scientists that the white haired boy was in fact in the containment capsule, they just couldn't see him. It took a lot of threatening and persuasion, but one of the less skeptical scientists had stared really hard at the bulletproof glass pod and gasped in surprise.

He began babbling apologies to Fury despite his obvious confusion, and turned around to firmly convince the others that there really was a white-haired boy lying in there, and one by one, the others saw him.

Getting to the point of near pleading to team to see something that was seemingly invisible had been an awkward time for Fury, and Nick Fury does not do awkward. Fury sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, and thought about the current situation that he had to think over.

What if this kid was dangerous? Fury couldn't just let him go. It was his duty to protect the citizens of earth against dangers even as mysterious as these. If worst comes to worst the kid would have to be detained.

But what if he was compliant, then he could be useful. This kid could fly, and survive seventy years trapped in solid ice. Was one of H.Y.D.R.A.'s attempts at creating a super soldier? He sure didn't look a damn thing like Steve.

Though it would explain why he was found with Steve. But if he was friendly, he could be useful. Fury knew he needed to keep the flying boy in his sights. But, if he was to be useful, he would need training. And a lot of it.

 _'Ugh, lights. Ugh, voices. Go away noisy people, leave me to sleep.'_ Jack thought as his eyes unwillingly cracked open, the harsh glare of the light above his head piercing his sleepy vision. Tiny particles of ice cracked away from their position encrusted around his eyes and fell harmlessly onto Jack's blue hoodie. Jack flicked his eyes downwards and frowned, his beloved garment was stained and shredded.

" _These things are harder to find than a yeti in a blizzard!"_ Jack joked to himself. Although disappointed about his hoodie, Jack felt energised and ready to get up and get going.

"Where will I shoot off to today?" Jack thought aloud to himself, preparing to sit upright. "Perhaps to the North? Nah, the yetis still haven't forgiven me for my last attempted break in. Then again, freezing their feet to the floor is a little on the unforgiveable side…"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself upright. His head hit glass with a _thunk_ causing Jack to gasp. He looked around frantically, and remembered what had happened. The ice, he was out of the ice! Where was Steve? Oh right…

But Jack was beginning to panic as he realised he was trapped. He felt his magic begin to bubble and swirl as fear and adrenaline raced through him. Jack knew it was coming, he felt it race from his blood to his fingertips.

Magic erupted from him, freezing the spirit in an icy coffin, before Jack once again bolted upright, shattering the now fragile and frozen glass.

" _Ugh,_ _head wound #4.'_ he thought.

Feeling beside him, Jack felt his hands come up empty, making his sober up fast. His staff, where was his staff? Whipping his head from side to side, Jack's eyes landed on the towering figure in a black trench coat standing ten feet away with his hands behind his back.

Jack simply arched an eyebrow at him. He had been in worse situation, this wasn't anything he couldn't weasel his way out of.

"Are you looking for this?" The eyepatch man said simply, raising his eyebrow to meet Jack's expression.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he sat stiff as a board in the glass-strewn box as the man approached. He was cautious, yet walked confidently towards where Jack sat. Not wanting to feel like a trapped animal, Jack jumped off of the table, landing softly on the shining floor.

Frosted patterns began to spread from his bare feet, Jack frowned. Why was his magic so jumpy all of a sudden?

The eyepatch man's eyebrow only arched higher, it would've reached his hairline if he had any of it left. Jack let out a small chuckle at this thought, causing the man in front of him to relax a little and take another step forward.

Jack's head whipped upwards, his piercing blue gaze focusing on the eye patch guy. He blew a whistle and a man dressed in a strange black outfit trotted into the room, carrying Jack's beloved staff and dropping it in his captor's hands. The ice spread further from Jack's feet.

Jack assessed the situation. He didn't have a clue where he was, and was alone in a room with a man that only needed to whistle for assistance. Jack chose to remain quiet.

Finally the taller man spoke. "Who are you, and why were you found in the ice?" His voice held an air of authority, and even arrogance to it, causing Jack to smile sweetly at him. The frost spirit simply examined his fingernails, touching each of them and spreading miniature frosted patterns all along the surface.

Fury watched the kid frown. " _Who did this kid think he was?"_

"I do not like to repeat myself. So I'll ask another question instead."

Fury took a step closer until he could begin to feel the cold radiating from the slippery floor, and looked the boy in the eyes as his voice softened. "What is your name?"

Jack looked away, forcing his own expression blank. This was the first real person who had ever talked to him directly. The least he thought he could do was tell him his name. The words were supposed to come off as confident and cheeky, but instead crumbled into a low whisper. "Jack Frost" he mumbled.

Jack heard a few quiet snickers outside. He immediately shut his mouth, a hurt expression taking over his features. Ouch, why did that sting so much? A hard look covered Eyepatch's previously surprised face. He stood straight up and turned.

"That's it!" He boomed, "Every agent leave at once of I'll throw your asses over the side of the Hellicarrier!" Jack heard footsteps move hastily away.

The already nervous boy cringed at the volume of Fury's voice, but was also intrigued by his words. _'Agents?'_ He thought, ' _Where the hell was I?_ ' Fury turned back to him, his hard features softening once more.

Fury wasn't exactly sure how to talk to this kid, but it seemed like his usual hardass persona wouldn't cut it this time. So Fury swallowed his pride and continued on.

"Jack Frost." Fury repeated, glancing down at the melting puddle underneath Jack's feet.

"That's certainly a fitting name. I am Director Nick Fury. And welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I know it's a mouthful, so it is better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. You are currently aboard the Helicarrier. Do you have any questions, Jack Frost?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, before looking up at the man, plastering a grin to his face and said "Well my staff is the only thing I've ever owned, may I please have it back?" Jack used the sweetest manners he could muster, trying to get underneath this man's skin.

Fury frowned and handed back the boy's stick, frowning deeper has he snatched it from his hands.

"Well, Mr. Frost, since you haven't asked the important things, I'll fill you in. You were found frozen in the ice next to a 92 year old super soldier. You've been unconscious for weeks and you've been here ever since. You were very cold when we pulled you out, and your body temperature was so low we were surprised your blood hadn't yet frozen in your veins. But you were alive. We tried everything to get you warm again, even had our top scientists build a specialised chamber to warm you up. But... You didn't respond well. As your body heated up you got weaker and weaker, your heartbeat slowed and you pulse thinned. So we left you just as you were, and you got better. Your body temperature says you shouldn't be alive, but you are, Mr. Frost. Not only that but you survived an air crash and was alive after nearly 70 years of being frozen in ice. So I have another question for you. How?"

Jack gulped. Wow, this Fury guy had really explained it well. Jack knew from experience that he didn't react well to hot weather, and generally tended to stay in the colder parts of the world. But Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes, this guy had seen Jack's ice powers in use already, so it wasn't really the cleverest of questions.

Seventy years had passed as well, meaning that he was now a little over 300 years old. How does he explain to this man that he was an ancient being that controls wind and ice? Jack decided to answer his original question first.

"To answer your first question, I crashed through the windshield of the jet and didn't have enough time to escape so I crashed as well."

Jack fell silent, awaiting Fury's reply.

'And there is nothing else you wish to tell me, Mr. Frost?'

"Uh, nope! That's all folks, come back tomorrow for more of Jack's backstory. Maybe I'll tell you more if I could be oh you know, freed from being your prisoner. It's always been a great conversation starter!" Jack replied cheerily.

Fury remained calm and stoic, though Jack could see the twinge of annoyance in his eyes.

"You are not our prisoner here, we simply want to keep you and the people of Earth safe. Tell me more, Jack Frost."

Jack rolled his eyes, ignoring the whole _"I think you're a threat so you're still technically my prisoner" thing that the guy had sugar coated."_

 _'I may as well get it over and done with.'_ he thought.

"You really want to know? Fine. Here we go. I'm an immortal frost spirit, I control the wind and ice, and I turned three hundred years old while I was stuck in the ice. Steve was the first person to ever see me, and.. I-" Jack's voice choked up as tears threatened his eyes.

He shook them away and cleared his throat. "I have roamed the earth invisible for a long time, bringing snow to different places of the world." Jack finished his little backstory and tapped his staff angrily on the ground, causing frosted spark to jump from the end of it.

Fury's face was the same as Jack had seen it last, still in its poker position. Jack scowled at him and dusted the ice off of his fingernails. "Well, Jack Frost, I've seen stranger things before. But, I would like to keep you here for observation. I want to find out more about you. You may also call me Director Fury."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again at Fury's no-nonsense expression, deciding to deepen his scowl again. He decided to save the arguing for when he had more answers.

Suddenly, Jack was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden memory. "Where is Steve?" he asked. Fury quirked another eyebrow at the bold boy in front of him and decided to humour him.

"He has been awake for days and has been asking to see you. Would you like to meet him?"

Jack gulped and nodded his head. He was more than ready to meet the first person who had ever seen him.

* * *

Hey all! How are you all liking it so far? Jack's gonna meet Steve, AHH how exciting! I plan to have the next chapter up within a few days, so please review and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

_"There is no true definition of heroism, only a widely agreed upon set of morals in which everyone deems appropriate. But let me tell you, when ice and snow raged, amongst the eye of the storm I saw a true hero... and a friend."_

Stephen Grant Rogers, excerpt from _"A Burden to Bear"_.

* * *

Jack's mind was racing. How could Steve still be alive? Was he like him? Yes, that must be it! Jack frowned. No, he knew all of the immortal spirits around and Steve certainly wasn't one of them. Unless he was the embodiment of crashing jets. Jack grimaced at the thought.

Despite the hustle and bustle of people that he could see through the glass of the various rooms he and Fury passed by, it was strangely silent. In fact, the only thing that Jack could hear was the pronounced clicking of Fury's boots as they echoed throughout the wide hallway.

He walked beside Fury as they passed a few agents that were loitering in the corridor, almost every single one of them stared bug-eyed in Jack's direction. Though they were still a fair distance away, Jack could hear them quite well. Fury hadn't seemed to notice, well either that or he simply didn't care enough to pay attention.

"I can't believe it." He heard one of them whisper.

"They say he was found in the ice next to Captain America!" another murmured.

So now he had a whole Hellicarier full of people who could see him? Jack's head was already spinning about the fact that the first person had seen him 70 years ago, and it felt like yesterday…

"Hey, um.. Fury..." Jack muttered.

Fury's pace didn't slow with his reply. "Yes, Mr. Frost?"

"What's a Helicarrier and why is everyone on it staring at me, and why can they see me?"

Fury sighed, and his pace slowed to a leisurely walk. Jack matched his steps.

"The Helicarrier is an aircraft carrier specifically designed to be capable of independent powered flight in addition to the standard functions of aircraft carriers, it is the world headquarters and signature capital vessel of our agency. It is where a vast majority of our agents work and reside. It can also be used a ship of some sort"

Fury paused. He seemed to be thinking through his next words. "There has been a rumour going around for some time now that a strange being with white hair who can fly had been found frozen in the ice next to.. Steve. I suppose they saw you and concluded that you fit the bill."

Jack nodded to himself. He supposed that was a possibility.

He was ushered out of his thoughts when he heard a voice from the same group of agents speak up.

"What are you idiots on about?" Another, a tanned skinned girl with dark auburn hair tied back into a tight knot behind her head demanded, much louder than the others.

Jack heard Fury sigh beside him as they came to a halt a few feet shy of the agents. All three of them stood to attention, hands behind their backs and heads held high, awaiting command.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at Fury.

" _So this guy is the big boss around here, I guess I'm not surprised."_ Jack thought to himself.

"Agents." Fury addressed them.

"I'd like you all to meet Jack Frost. He will be with us aboard the Hellicarrier for some time to come."

Jack saw that they were all stiff as a board, and even a little… scared? Jack couldn't help but feeling a little guilty. He was the embodiment of fun and good times! The spirit of Winter! He couldn't have people being _afraid_ of him!

Jack gave them all an easy smile and stuck out his hand. The first agent, a man with sandy brown hair and youthful eyes grabbed it hesitantly and shook it. Both the man and Jack himself gasped and withdrew their hands as quickly as they joined them.

"You're so cold!" The man said in horror.

"You're so warm!" Jack yelped, matching the man's expression. Jeez, he knew people were warmer than him, but that was just crazy!

Both the man and Jack looked at each other for a few moment before breaking into a light laughter. Jack grinned and moved on to shake the next man's hand, bracing himself for the warmth this time.

The man took his icy grasp and shook it firmly, a light smile on his lips.

Jack moved on to shake the next agent's hand, but not before she almost walked right through him and took a step towards Fury.

"Uh, Sir? I don't exactly understand what's going on."

Fury sighed.

"Agent Kirkwood. If you could please take out you're S.H.I.E.L.D. remote."

The agent did as she was told.

"Now please activate the energy detection function and point it towards my left."

Swallowing, the agent did as she was told once more.

The device began to beep and whir frantically, causing the agent's eyes to widen comically. She muttered and fiddled with it again.

" _Huh, so that's how Fury saw me the first time."_ Jack thought to himself.

"Agents," Fury said, "if you'd explain to Agent Kirkwood what is 'going on', that would be much appreciated. As you were."

Fury resumed his brisk walk and Jack followed happily behind him. Those other two agents had seen him, and touched his hand! He could touch people!

After they had walked a fair distance down the hallway, Jack heard a loud, feminine gasp from behind them. The sceptical agent from before was pointing at Jack and babbling nonsense.

Jack simply smiled and waved at her, causing her to nearly faint.

Turning to Fury once more, Jack spoke.

"You know, I always expected that when people were finally able to see me, they would jump around and frolic in glee and wonder, maybe name a holiday or two after me, you know, the works. This is all so… strange."

Fury flicked his eyes to Jack warily and for what felt like the millionth time that day, he sighed.

"You know kid, when you were laying there, I called in my top scientists and medical examiners in to take a look at you. They were to observe your condition, take notes, things like that. They thought I was joking! There was nothing there, they said! Well, I thought you had escaped and dropped everything to come see what the hell was going on. When I saw you lyin' in there the exact same way I'd left you, well, I almost whooped their asses. But, kid, they actually couldn't see you. So I had to convince grown men and women to believe that there was, in fact, a lil' white-haired kid layin' in there dozing peacefully. It took a bit, but eventually they saw you. What I really want to know, is why they didn't see you as soon as they walked in."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. I thought I was a ghost until a few years before I crashed into the ice."

Fury watched the boy with wary eyes, wondering what the hell to do. As far as he knew, Jack Frost was an enhanced human created by Hydra. It would certainly make a lot more sense than his original backstory.

But the kid looked so bewildered under those ice blue eyes; he kept looking around at everything with a mix of curiosity and fear. It was throwing the S.H.I.E.L.D. director off.

Fury composed himself as they stopped at a door like every other door they had passed, except for the fact that this door had a small star at the very top right hand corner. He smiled ever so slightly. It was Coulson's idea, of course.

"I would like to discuss this later, Frost, if you are willing. But for the moment, we have arrived at our destination. This is Steve's apartment. I will leave you two to… catch up. Simply knock on the door three times, Steve will be expecting you."

And with that, S.H.I.E.L.D. director turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a nervous Winter Spirit standing there in the hallway, debating whether or not he should knock on the door. Is he really ready to meet the first person who ever saw him?

With a shaky confidence, Jack straightened and knocked on the door, three times as Fury had directed. The door whooshed open, making the spirit jump, as he was not used to the alien technology.

The hallway had been so quiet and the sudden noise had startled him, as well, which didn't help. It startled Jack so much, in fact, that he found himself high up, facing the door and sticking spider-like onto where the ceiling met the wall.

The frost spirit nervously laughed at himself. He really needed to chill out. He was Jack Frost for god's sake!

Jack sheepishly floated down from the ceiling and walked across the hall, through the doorway and into a room.

Looking around, Jack noticed that the room wasn't as lavishly decorated as he had somehow thought it up to be.

The curious spirit noticed comfortable looking beige sofas facing towards a strange flat device with pictures flashing across its surface.

He saw a small kitchen and two doorways that lead to other rooms.

But the most noticeable thing Jack saw was a clearly frustrated man, who must be Steve, banging on a thin black device about as long as his hand.

"Stupid remote." Jack heard him mutter.

He didn't seem to notice that Jack was standing there.

Fury said he was expecting him, but now he wasn't so sure. Jack shuffled on his feet nervously, tapped his staff on the ground and cleared his throat.

For a big man, Steve could get to his feet pretty damn quickly. He took on a defensive stance, legs slightly bent and eyes narrowed, staring in the direction of the intruder.

To Jack's amusement, he also pointed the 'remote' in his direction as well.

Steve's face changed as soon as he recognised that it was Jack, from confused to eager, to sheepish.

"Oh, hey there! You must be Jack Frost." He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "I, ah, sorry about that. I'm not used to visitors yet."

Steve straightened, and composed himself. After a brief second of hesitation, he walked forward and offered his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers, but you might've heard them call me Captain America, Cap for short."

Nervously, as well as preparing for the onslaught of warmth, Jack took it and the two made awkward eye contact.

Jack decided to speak first. "So, you look pretty good for 90 years old. Besides the clothes and everything you look exactly the same as when I first saw you. Do you mind me being totally upfront and asking you, how'd you stay alive in the ice with me?"

Jack knew it was rude, but he just couldn't help himself. He had a million questions, but this was the one that had been burning through his mind all day, niggling at his sanity.

"Likewise Jack!" Steve laughed, responding to Jack's prior observation.

"I'm a super soldier, genetically enhanced to be stronger, faster smarter and better. At least that's what they told me. All it ever got me was washboard abs and a frozen ass."

Jack grinned. He liked Steve already, the guy seemed to be the easy kind of person that everybody seemed to adore. He reminded him of Sandy, but you know, bigger and more talkative.

The guy was relatable, and anyone who could relate to an immortal kid with ice powers and severe amnesia, of all people, was a person worth getting to know.

Steve stood awkwardly, and he looked at Jack like he was dying to ask him something.

Jack grinned at him, sensing his discomfort, and said, "You probably have some questions for me, so ask away."

Steve looked relieved, and Jack's grin widened. "Why did you crash through my ship? _How_ did you get up there? How did you _survive_? I heard you woke up as soon as you were out of the ice! It took me weeks to wake up! Well, I mean you woke up after me, but that's probably because you hit your head real hard. I don't blame you. I mean, as soon as the ice was off you, you were up and about! How did you do that!"

Jack's grin turned into a smirk, this would be fun to explain. Steve seemed confident in himself at the moment, but he was sure the big guy would falter a bit when he tells him all about Jack Frost.

"Well Steve, I was flying around the arctic, minding my own business, I was even trying to be productive and planned on expanding the ice flats, but that horrid jet of yours hit me head on and I crashed through your windscreen."

Jacks smirk faltered. His voice went quiet. He didn't really want to continue, but he felt like he owed the guy an explanation, so he went on.

"We crashed. There was water everywhere, and I panicked. It's… It's my fault you were frozen. I panicked and froze all the water around us. But… I couldn't unfreeze us, and I blacked out. I woke up as soon someone broke the ice, as you know. Oh, and I'm also the embodiment of winter and all things cold and I'm pretty sure I'm kind of semi-immortal, so being frozen for that long really didn't matter too much."

Steve was obviously nothing like Fury. His mouth hung agape, his expression showed pure disbelief.

He ran his hands through his hair, obviously trying to process as much as he could. Steve walked over and sat down on the sofa.

He shook his head, straightening out his thoughts. "H-how. I d-don't..."

' _Alright_ ', Jack thought. ' _Time to set him straight'_. He sat down next to Steve and cringed when he leaned away from Jack a little. "Steve, I can control the wind and snow, ice and frost. That's probably the reason I didn't freeze to death or anything. It was actually kinda cozy in there."

"No way! How is it that I've never heard of you before? Wouldn't I have seen you in the papers or something?"

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Would you believe me if I told you, that you were the first one to see me?"

The soldiers eyebrow's furrowed. "What do you mean? How?"

"Well, I've kind of flown around doing my own thing for a while now. A little over two hundred years before the crash, in fact." Jack's shoulder's sagged as he went on.

"Nobody's really seen me, believe me, I've tried everything, but whether I'm sitting on their shoulders or tapping them of the nose, they don't take notice. They might sneeze, though." Jack frowned.

Steve took a minute to process this. "Ca-Can I see?" He stuttered, obviously referring to his powers Jack had previously mentioned. Jack grinned.

He was more than happy to show him what he could do! The boy thought for a moment, tapping his staff against his hands, and his grin broadened.

A classic was always the best way to go. Standing up, Jack Frost lightly touched the tip of his decorated staff onto the sofa cushion. As expected, frosted spirals grew from where the twisted wooden staff made contact.

Jack thought it wasn't possible, but Steve's eyes got bigger.

"So that's what it does" Jack heard him mutter. At that moment, the frost spirit felt so proud of himself. He had seen people gape in wonder of what he and created. But they never saw him. Never acknowledged that is was him that had done it.

Jack was always sitting there waiting, hoping, _praying_ that they would turn their head and notice a white-haired boy in the tree, but they never did.

But now, now he had someone who saw him! Saw that he had created these beautiful patterns. He watched proudly as Steve lightly traced his finger over the frosted patterns. Hell, he had a whole ship of people that could see him!

And for a brief moment, Jack was so happy; he could've bounced off of the walls a couple of times. But, being the incarnation of Winter, he kept his cool.

While Steve was occupied with cushion Jack Frost rose into the air, and crouched on top the strange flat device he'd noticed earlier.

It was still playing various flashing pictures over and over again. Jack bent his head down to look at it. "What's this?" he asked.

Steve jumped, shattering the frost on the cushion. He looked at the shattered mess wide eyed, and looked really guilty. 'Ah, I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't be." Jack said

He shrugged and gave Jack a quizzical look. "How are you doing that?" Steve asked with a cautious astonishment, as if he had already started to expect the unexpected..

Jack grinned, flying off the device and onto the floor. "I use the wind for steadiness. It what helps me fly, it also helps me balance. I could balance on Fury's head if I was game enough."

Steve chuckled at this, and walked over to Jack. The two stood there for a second, before Jack said something that had been on his mind. "Hey, um Steve... I uh, I just wanted to say, I….-I'm really sorry for what happened. You know with the ice... I didn't mean to freeze you or anything.. I was just so scared and -"

"Jack, you don't have to explain anything to me. Actually, you saved my life. If it wasn't for you I would've drowned or slowly froze to death. The ice froze both of us instantly, so we both survived."

Jack didn't know what to say. Did Steve just thank him for freezing him in the ice for almost 70 years? Him, _Jack Frost,_ actually saved someone's life?

Jack had tried to save people before, when that huge boat sank, and all of those people were screaming. He had tried pulling them up to safety but to his horror, his arm went right through them.

All Jack ever ended up doing was making the water colder. He didn't sleep for almost a year after that night.

Jack had sat with lost mountain hikers on cold nights and watched them slowly freeze to death right before his eyes, and all he could do was make imprints in the snow in the morning so rescuers could find their bodies.

But Jack had saved someone this one time. He had done something right.

A voice echoed through the room and they both jumped. Jack hadn't heard what it had said but Steve's face faltered.

He extended his hand towards the strange boy once more and Jack took it confidently, but still wary of the voice that came from the strange device in the corner of the room.

"It's was good to finally meet you, Jack. You saved my life, and for that, I will always be grateful to you. And, well, it looks like you're the first friend I've made since I've woken up."

Jack's face split into a delighted grin. He had never had a friend before. Well, a friend that wasn't the wind. "Same here, Steve!" Jack replied. Steve's face turned serious. "Directory Fury is expecting you; he will be waiting at the door."

"It really was good to meet you Steve! I'll um, see you later. Bye!"

Jack treaded through the living room and out the strange door, listening to Steve struggling with the long black thing again, and almost ran straight into Fury.

"Jack Frost. How was your chat with Rogers?" He asked. Jack was confused for a second, before he remembered that Rogers was Steve's last name.

'It was actually pretty good. Steve's a relatable guy."

"Do you remember our conversation from earlier?" He asked.

Jack nodded his head.

"Good. I would like to ask you a few questions then."

"Fire away."

* * *

So, a bit more about Jack and a little Steve in there for ya ;). Thank you to all who reviewed, every single ones makes my day better and my chapters longer! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!"


End file.
